<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoenix Ashes and Infernal Flame by compasspoints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466514">Phoenix Ashes and Infernal Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasspoints/pseuds/compasspoints'>compasspoints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Love, but a fairly brief scene, kinda a 4+1 but not really, not meant to be tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasspoints/pseuds/compasspoints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snapshots of the life that Fig and Ayda both life after the events of FS:SY.</p>
<p>There is change, and there are struggles, but they do always seem to make it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fig & Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fig and Music. As much as she adores it, putting on a persona again and again can be exhausting. But is that really what she needs to do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fig learns early in her life that she has a spark in her chest. It grows when she gets to Augefort and becomes a flame when she meets her best friends. Sometimes, it gets scarily big. This mostly happens when she's on tour with Gorgug and the applause and the pressure is getting to her a bit too much. It becomes a wildfire, ravening the inside of her body until even her infernal legacy can’t fend it off. </p>
<p>When she meets Ayda, the flame roars, but it becomes a bonfire, warming instead of destroying. The warmth grows to a peak when she kisses Ayda, spreading from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and it doesn't die down for a long time after that. </p>
<p>Any time it starts to flicker, Ayda shoots a glance her way, or stumbles through some declaration of love, or describes an arcane ritual and the flame roars up once again. </p>
<p>Then she has to go back on tour. </p>
<p>Despite her and Ayda's best efforts, there is just no way to get a library onto a tour bus. They tried, several times but eventually they realized that the arcane energy that Ayda would be required to put out each day would simply be far too draining, and realized that almost everyday Ayda could teleport across any number of planes. </p>
<p>So, with tears in their eyes, they said goodbye, with the shadow of Mordred Manor  looming over them almost like an omen. It feels wrong as Fig steps on the bus. Something inside of her </p>
<p>Despite the uneasy feeling in her gut, Fig sucked it up, and waved goodbye to her parents and Ayda through the decaled window. The bus picked up speed, going over the Thristlething spree tree where Gorgug and zelda were waiting, hand in hand. </p>
<p>For a second, Fig felt her stomach drop to the floor. IF Ayda wasn’t going to be there, there was no way she could handle having Zelda and Gorgug ridiculously happy in the bunk above her. So, shes ashamed to say, when Zelda drops Gorgug's hand to plant a kiss on his cheek, and then step back to wave goodbye with his parents, the wave of relief that courses through her feels amazing. The bus takes off towards Bastion City, the first stop on the Reborn tour. A few days pass without incident. Ayda is able to teleport the first three days, but on the final night, during dinner at a rooftop bar, Ayda drops a small bomb into Figs gullet. “I will not be able to teleport for the next week.”<br/>
“What? Why not”</p>
<p>“Well,” Ayda explained, “the spell slot is on the higher ones I have available and there is a small issue on leviathan that will require some more spell slots”<br/>
A look of pure terror crosses over Figs face, but before she can voice her concerns, Ayda cuts her off. “It’ll be okay, I promise. Well, I shouldn’t promise that. It’s possible something terrible will happen, but highly unlikely. It’s just an issue with some pirates trying to destroy the compass points, and when I killed them, it turned out that they were the part of a very powerful pirates team. So ijust need to go defend the library and make sure no one will bother it in the times when I am gone. But nothing to worry about! Garthy will be helping, and I'm sure we can handle it.”</p>
<p>Fig nods, swallowing the lump in her throat and says, “yeah, of course! You're super badass, I’m sure you’ve got this!” </p>
<p>And so, with the fuel to her fire staring away for a week, Fig focuses on her music and fans. However, the feeling she gets on stage is just no longer the same. The fire that is fueled by the obsession of her fans is so different that the one that Ayda lovingly tends to. It starts to feel like something that will eat her up inside, instead of something that keeps her warm and happy. </p>
<p>However, determined to not become codependent, Fig pushes down the feeling, going on stage with as much joy in her voice as she can gather, and for the first time in a while, she sings about the love of her life without knowing that Ayda will be there soon. It hurts, deeply, but Fig doesn’t quite know why. There’s been times without Ayda before, back in the forest of the nightmare king- the thought hollows out Fig. Ayda had said she’d be fine to go into the forest, but she wasn’t! She wasn’t at all. She got captured, and she got hurt and she needed someone to come save her. What if it happened again. Ayda is an incredible person, but everyone needs help. What if Garthy’s help wasn’t enough. What if Ayda was alone, and hurting, and no one could help her. Fig didn’t know how to teleport, it would take her days to get to Leviathan. What if by the time she got there, Ayda was already hurt? What if she had been killed and the Ayda that came back was a baby who had no idea who she was? What would she do? </p>
<p>As the panic heated to a boil inside of Fig, the stage manager called out, saying that it was time for Fig to get ready to go on stage. </p>
<p>Ayda was fine. Right? </p>
<p>The stage manager repeated her name again, louder and sounding annoyed. “Fig!” </p>
<p>Ayda was fine? </p>
<p>The panic inside of Fig seized her insides, and she slammed the door to her dressing room closed, calling out that she would be there in “just a minute!” </p>
<p>With the panic guiding her actions, without really thinking about it, she whipped out one of the phoenix feathers that Ayda had given her, and cried out “Ayda Auegrfort!” </p>
<p>There was a beat of nothing. Silence surrounded her, and all she could hear was her own heart beating. </p>
<p>The silence continued, and Fig felt her breath catch in her throat. Oh gods, Ayda was hurt or had died or something very very bad had happened. There was nothing the Fig could do, and a sob escaped her throat. </p>
<p>The room was so loud, her cries echoing off the walls, knocking at the door, a voice (was that Gorgug? She wasn’t sure), a stage manager freaking out outside her door, the distant noises of a crowd cheering were leaking into the room. </p>
<p>And then there was a familiar whoosh, and through her tears she saw a glowing orange light almost blind her and the subtle, but comforting smell of fire filling the room. </p>
<p>“Figeroth? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” </p>
<p>The panic in her throat died down, but her tears continued, and she couldn’t bring herself to speak, trying her best to nod instead.</p>
<p>Through blurred eyes, she saw Ayda look around the room, and when she saw no threat, she cautiously walked over to the door, pulling it open. When she saw Gorgug, she quickly waved the stage manager away and had a hushed conversation that Fig could only catch snippets of. </p>
<p>“...She okay?...Happened, she was fine and then...should cancel the show...yeah, of course...okay.” </p>
<p>A few minutes passed, and then Gorgug walked away, and Ayda gently closed the door and walked back over to Fig, stopping a few feet away, and squatted down so they were on the same level. </p>
<p>“Are you alright Fig?” Ayda asked, her eyes so full of concern and her tone so soft. </p>
<p>Fig nodded, bangs falling in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It just…” Fig trailed over, fidgeting in her seat. “In the Nightmare Forest, the version of me that I pretend I am on stage was the one who imprisoned me, and I have to keep pretending to be her. And it’s scary, because what if i forget that i hate that part of myself, and instead I just become a version of me that I know I don’t like, and I know you don’t like, and I don’t realize it. And what if-” </p>
<p>Ayda placed her hand over Figs, which had begun to bounce up and down in anxiety and cut her off. </p>
<p>“Fig. First off, there is no part of you, and no person you could become that I would not love with my whole heart. I love you, which, according to several books in the Friendship section, and my own personal experiences, means that I love all of you. And secondly, if it scares you, you don't have to do it. If being a musician isn’t right for you right now, that’s okay. But if it really brings you joy, then we can work together and figure out a way for you to perform without hurting yourself. </p>
<p>Fig looked across at Ayda with tears in her eyes. “Really?” </p>
<p>“I would do anything for you Fig, you know this!” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Fig nodded, “I guess I do.” </p>
<p>There were only three stops left on the tour, and everyone agreed it would be best to cancel them, including the show that night . Emails with apologies and vouchers were sent out, and Fig returned home a few weeks early. </p>
<p>It was a relief, in a way that she hadn’t expected. She really did enjoy music, and performing, but it just got to be too much. Maybe a break would be good. </p>
<p>Thinking back, in the peace of her own room after Ayda teleported them back, Fig realizes that she did jump pretty quickly into the Archdevil tour after everything that happened over . Her hopes of an album about ‘a phoenix who made everyone she touched better’ wasn’t exactly what the label was looking for. After the version of her in the Nightmare Forest, the literal depiction of all of her worst fears, kidnapped her, it was somewhat understandable that she was wary about going back on stage. But she loved music. Right? </p>
<p>As Fig began to fall asleep, she remembered something. </p>
<p>She did love music. She loved it when she had performed for her family when she was little. She loved it when she and Gorgug were having a jam session in the garage. She loved writing, and although it was relatively new, she loved singing to Ayda more than anything else in the world.</p>
<p>With a small smile on her face, Fig found herself in a peaceful sleep for the first time in a while. </p>
<p>The next morning came, and unsurprisingly, there was a lot to deal with. But first things first, they had to figure out if Fig would even keep performing. </p>
<p>Sandralynn, Gilear, Jawbone, Ayda and Fig all sat around the smaller breakfast table in the room off the kitchen, with some coffee and breakfast, and they talked. </p>
<p>Fig, for the first time in a while, talked about exactly what had happened in the Nightmare forest. How she still became that version of herself when she went on stage, and she didn’t want to do that anymore.</p>
<p>In the softest tone she had spoken in all morning, Fig said. “Sometimes I really think that I only want to sing to Ayda.” </p>
<p>A small smile creeped across the adults face, but Ayda simply turned to her. “What if you did? What if I was there, at every show, and you just sang to me?” </p>
<p>Fig smiled, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. And I’m the archdevil of rebellion, I can write the songs I want to, and they're not gonna stop me!” </p>
<p>There were more details (including some long-overdue therapy appointments) to be hashed out, but for the moment, with her family with her, and a plan, Fig felt calm. Who gave a crap if she wasn’t who they wanted her to be on stage. She’d be her, and she knew that even if none else liked it, Ayda would. And that was more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ayda & Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life had been stationary for Ayda for quite some time. It was not calm, not by any means, not when she was living on a pirate island with dangerous people and valuable books. That's not to say that all books aren’t valuable, but the books she held in the Compass Points Library were perhaps some of the most sought after books in all of the world of Spyre, and the many planes beyond. So life was never dull, but it was monotonous. The same pattern over and over with little variations throughout. Defend, Study, Write, Learn, Defend, Defend, Research, and on and on. Itt became a routine, like waking up in the morning and brushing your teeth. And the change in the day to day was enough to keep Aydas attention, but it was never enough to change so much it upset her. Or scared her. Or terrified her. THe change brought variety but not fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, after 5 or 6 years of running the compass points in her current iteration, a truly gorgeous tiefling walked through the doors. Yes, at first she was awkward and strange and tried to feed her, but quickly it showed that her heart was far bigger than anything she could have ever read about in the friendship section. It was so, so different from the people she was used to, and the life she lived that it shocked her. She got slightly closer with the group of rambunctious young people, and then they needed to leave. She had the contract drafted in her head for several days, but quickly wrote it down, and made sure it would be magically binding.  Amd then got fig alone, took her up a briar wall, and told her how they felt. When their lips touched for the first time, the fire that Ayda had grew until it was almost burning itself. The feel of figs lips on her own was incredible, but in the fields, when they were just lying down and, in a break after a kiss, Ayda gently touched her forehead to Figs, and the pure closeness of it almost overwhelmed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if there is one thing Ayda Augefort learned in her years, she learned that all good things must come to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But fig was so much more than a good thing. She was perfect in all the ways she was imperfect and the pure thought of her made blood rise to Aydas cheeks. The feeling of Fig was so indescribable, that Ayda wasn’t sure if it fell into the all good things must come to an end category. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she teleported back to Levitian, and finally felt the panic set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was uprooting her life, she was uprooting everything that she knew, and for what? For a very nice and very pretty girl who had come into her life a few days ago. She was going to shrink down her library, her lives work, and bring it somewhere else, just so she could be around other people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be nice to be around other people. She’s been alone for a very long time, and according to her notes, she doesn’t like being alone. She hasn’t been truly alone for a while, she has had Garthy, but still, it would be nice to be around people her own age, people who are fun and new and overwhelming but in a good way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves her new life, and she loves her family, but she is simultaneously overwhelmed and underwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Leviathan, nothing was guaranteed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There could be a change of power, or a brawl that spilled into her library, and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>existence</span>
  </em>
  <span> was to protect the tomes and tales of the Compass Point Library. And now her life is so much more. She has a family, and she has friends and she has things to live for other than a task. And it was a lot different. And sometimes it was a little bit stagnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Change was inherently a part of who she was, molting feathers and becoming a new person every few decades. One night, when Fig is on tour and Ayda has a sleepover with Adaine, they watch a show called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Who.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At first, it seems to be about a chornorgy wizard from another plane, but there’s another aspect of it that Adaine explains to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor dies, and then comes back as a new person. Adaine starts to explain some more of the lore, but Ayda starts to think about her own life cycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later Ayda hears the end of a question from Adaine. She cocks her head, clearly having zoned out for a moment and Adaine asks if shes alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda nods, but swallows anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m like the Doctor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine nods, waiting for her to go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least in respect to their life cycle. I die and as long as I don’t get killed again while I’m coming back, I come back and I’m not me anymore. And I have records of who I was, and sometimes I have people to tell me who I was, and to help me become another version of me, but who I was is gone. And sometimes I have a hard time figuring out the difference between my notes and the books I read. It’s so…” she pauses for a moment, searching for the right word, “Empty. Knowing that your soul won’t always be your own, that you will disagree with and hate other versions of yourself for choices that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t make, but that some part of you did.” Ayda pauses for a moment, grappling with an emotion a little bit too big for the tower bedroom they’re currently in. “And I know I’ll outlive most of you. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but… almost everyone has about 80 or so years left, and I have until infinity. And what if my notes get lost, or damaged, and I don’t get to remember.” Her voice, already full of sadness, picked up a note of panic. “What if I lose Fig and then I forget her, and I go back to who I was before I knew her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adaine, sitting up from where she was relaxing on the bed, agrees “I can’t say I understand what that’s like, but I get the whole immortality thing. It’s so scary. I know that everyone will go off the the proper afterlifes and be happy but elves… Elves live a lot longer than most people. That’s why there are all the stories of the hermit elves alone in the woods, not able to understand time. It’s because they had people, adventuring parties, </span>
  <em>
    <span>families</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that lived for so much less than they did. And now they’re stuck here, knowing that they will be here for their friends' lives time over and over again. So they don’t want to meet new people, they don’t want to move on because they don’t want to get stuck in the same cycle over and over again.” Ayda glances over, and sees Adaine tapping her fingers together, counting in a way that Jawbone had taught Ayda to do when she got anxious. The two sat in silence for a moment. Adaine opened her mouth to speak again, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m afraid of forgetting them. I’m scared that when I’ve lost everyone for so much longer than I’ve had them that they’ll fade away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda nods quietly. Neither of them quite know what to say, so after a few minutes, Adaine picks up the remote and hits play again. Another episode or two pass by, and then Adaine speaks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you forget. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda smiles, and makes eye contact with Adaine “And I will always make a note to make sure that they don’t fade away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flick of her wrist, Ayda summons a scroll, with those terms laid out. “Are these terms agreeable to you, Elven Oracle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes they are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the contract signed, and some semblance of support in place for them, they both slowly fall asleep, the room lit by the fire of Ayda’s hair and the crystal glow of the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days pass, and Ayda decides to go talk to Jawbone. They see each other pretty regularly, whether at the dinner table, or in passing on Leviathan, where Jawbone sometimes goes to chat with Garthy. But they haven’t really talked in a while, so Ayda decides to walk down to Augefort, the chill in the air just slightly noticeable to her. She gets down to Augefort, and is not stopped by security or any teachers, after some awkward explaining, Ayda’s parenthood became understood throughout the school. With nothing in her way, she walks up to Jawbone’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the office is open a crack, enough to make it clear that he’s in the office and not busy. Ayda steps into the office, seeing Jawbone sitting at his desk. Before she takes another step forwards, a wave of unexpected, yet pleasant, scents hit her. A combination of the smell of old books, sea salt air, and infernal fire fills her nostrils, taking her off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Ayda! Come on in kiddo!” Jawbone's warm drawl came from his desk, and he turned in his chair, shutting his laptop and turning towards Ayda, he gestured towards the several seating options he had available, from a very broken in couch, a firmer armchair, a chair piled with pillows, to a chair that seemed to consist of stretchy bands that Ayda hadn’t quite figured out yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ayda walked in and sat on the leftmost corner of the coach, and immediately pulled a comfortingly textured pillow into her lap. Fidgeting with the tassels on the edges of the pillow, she looked up at Jawbone. “It smells differently in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone let out a low chuckle, turning around and grabbing a scent diffuser off his desk. “Yeah, one of the kids studying to be an illusion wizard whipped this up. It smells differently to everyone, but it’s supposed to be the scents you find most calming. What do ya think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it. It smells like I’m in my room at Leviathan, but with Fig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, kiddo. For me it smells like I’m in the woods, but at a campfire. So, what brings you down to Augefort?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda bristles, although she anticipated the question. “I… I’m worried that I’ll forget Fig. I left behind a lot of stuff, and now everything is different. And there is too much change and not enough change at the same time, and everything is different but nothings changed and Adaine and I promised each other that we’d make sure neither of us forgot the Bad Kids or anyone else we care about, but what if we can't? Or what if I become someone who doesn’t care? What do I do then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone nods, sucking in a breath. “That's a whole lot, Ayda. Let’s break it down a little bit. What do you mean about change? Do you mean that a lot of change </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now there’s a whole different life, but that life feels stagnant, or that there are some parts of your life that are changing a lot and some that aren’t changing at all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the first one. Everything was so different and new, and I’m still not super used to it, but I have an understanding of how things work. Fig and I wake up, and then-” Ayda suddenly cut herself off, remembering how Sandralynn had very pointedly not wanted them to share a room. “I mean, we wake up in different rooms, and then we-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone smiles, “It’s alright, I don’t really care, and I know that more than anything, Sandralynn wants everyone in the house to be happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda swallows, relieved that she didn’t betray a secret of Fig’s. “Well, after that, I go to Leviathan, and she goes to school, or she write music. And then I come back, and I spend time with the Bad Kids, and we have dinner, and then spend some more time together and go to bed. Or, if she’s on tour, I sleep at Leviathan, work at Compass Points, stop by the Manner to spend time with everyone, and then teleport to wherever Fig is. I enjoy it, it’s much better than being alone, but it’s just very… routine at a certain point. What if I fall into the routine so much that I can’t get out. What if one day, I need to move on and I don’t know how to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you need to move on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, this is all so good that it can’t last forever. I’ll reincarnate, or Fig will stop liking me, or there will be some threat I need to go deal with or something else will go wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone nodded, indicating that he was listening, but his brow was slightly furrowed. “Now, I can’t promise that nothing bad will ever happen. I really wish I could but that’s not quite how this works, right? But, what are some good things that could happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda was surprised by the question, but answers with what comes to mind first “Fig and I could get our own house. We could do something together. Adaine, Aelwyn, and I can work on some magical experiments and find something fascinating. The Bad Kids and I could go on another adventure, and win. I could expand the Compass Points.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone smiled, “And aren’t any of those things just as likely, if not more likely, to happen than the bad ones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda nodded, feeling some relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone speaks up again. “Now, can we talk a bit about you forgetting people? Is that about your reincarnations?” \</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Everytime it happens, everything is different. I mean, according to my notes, I took Garthy in as my child, and then they ended up doing the same once I had to start over. And there was a version of me that decided to destroy all my notes, how do I know that they, that I, won’t do that again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kiddo, that’s scary. Death is a worry for all of us, but knowing that you're still here, but at the same time not can be really confusing. But, I know Adaine, and I know she’ll stick to what she said. And Ayda, any version of you is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, if you spend your whole life worrying about who you’ll be next, what if you miss out on who you are now? Maybe the best thing to do would be to focus on now, and focus on the good things, and trust that the rest will all fall into place. So maybe go home, and talk to Fig about maybe looking at apartments? Focus on what’s here and what’s now, rather than what might be happening later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That sounds better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ayda’s voice quivered slightly, but she managed to keep her emotions from falling out too much. “Thank you, Jawbone, this really helped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jawbone patted her on the knee, “Anytime Kiddo. Anytime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayda walks back to the Manor, feeling much calmer than she did on the walk down. She had a few things to talk to Fig about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe it can wait for a little bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fig & Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fig is worried she hit a peak in her life, and accidently lets it affect her relationship with Ayda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed, as it always did. Sometimes slowly, moments suspended in the air, feeling like time will never pass as they spend perfect moments together, and sometimes quickly, rushing through the mundanity of life, feeling it rush by.</p><p>Fig graduates from Augefort, and she keeps touring, keeps writing music. Gorgug decides to go off to college, and as happy as she tries to be for him, a little part of her is filled with panic. Like when they visited Astral State, what is a band with only a bass player? What if this is the first step of the Bad Kids growing apart? As much as Fig wants to grow up and move on and become who she’s meant to be, it’s terrifying. She fought a fucking dragon, a god, and she’s a rockstar, at some point she has to hit a peak. Adaine goes off to an incredible school for wizards, and Fabian gets a pirate ship as a graduation present from his mother, and heads on the high seas. Kristen and Tracker stay in Elmville, working on establishing Cassandra’s church but also open up a small combination bookstore and café. Riz says he goes off to a small college in the Mountains of Chaos, but in reality, he’s working with his dad on several interdimensional criminal cases. He doesn’t hide it well, oftentimes turning “Dad” into “I mean, professor” halfway through, but he seems so happy no one calls him on it.</p><p>Everyone else keeps moving, keeps working, and their lives keep changing.</p><p>Ayda keeps working at the Compass Points, and she is so happy. At least, that’s what fig sees. It seems like Ayda got to combine the life she had with a new life and gets to keep everything balanced.</p><p>Fig isn’t sure how to. Lola assures her that Gorgug was a big part of the band, but it’s Fig and the Sig Figs, so it’ll be okay. There are more tours planned and more albums being recorded and Fig loves music, but it just feels like she’s not moving forward.</p><p>Slowly, the lyrics start to slow down from her pen, and she has more and more trouble with the fact that her dream has become so mundane. She’s poured so much of herself into her music she’s not sure what else she can draw from.</p><p>But still time just keeps passing. She starts to write songs about that, and she can never quite run out of songs to write about Ayda. And she's happy. Right?</p><p>Ayda and Fig don’t really fight. They have disagreements from time to time, over what to have for dinner or who should travel to who. But it tends to be settled easily, and feelings are not hurt.</p><p>One thing that’s new to both of them is the fight that they have over moving out of Mordred Manor. Sandralynn and Jawbone have made it expressly clear that there is never any pressure to move out. They will take in anyone who needs a spot, and if they run out of spots, good thing they’ve got a house full of magic users who can make some more. So the house keeps growing, and the family keeps growing and everything is changing. Except for Fig and Ayda.</p><p>Fig’s 20 and Ayda’s 22 and they still spend most nights that Fig’s not on tour and Ayda’s not at Compass Points in the bedroom she moved into sophomore year (as much as she insists that it’s her room, Fig gave up on trying to sleep in the piano bowl years ago.) It’s odd. Fig is used to some change, some chaos, but she’s not changing. And she’s pretty sure that she’s okay with that. But she does notice that Ayda’s starting to grow restless. She asks Ayda about it, and she insists that she’s fine, and Fig takes her at her word.</p><p>And then one day, just a random summer day, when most of the usual inhabitants of the Manor are home on summer break or a visit, the question comes.</p><p>“Fig,” Ayda begins, her tone almost cautious, “Have you ever thought about maybe moving out?”</p><p>Fig, engrossed in a game on her crystal, glances up. “Uh, not really? I mean we kinda live in three different places all the time? I mean when I was a kid I kinda only thought about moving out but ya kno- Dammit!” The sudden exclamation was due to her losing her game, so she puts her crystal down and looks up at Ayda. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“We are a few years past the average age to move out. Additionally, it feels like we should get some of our own space.”</p><p>Fig frowns, “But we already spend so much time away, it doesn’t really make sense.”</p><p>“Well, maybe we could spend a little bit less time away soon. It would be good to move on, we’ve been living here since we were teenagers.”</p><p>“Well, maybe I don’t want to move on,” Fig began to feel emotions swell up inside her. Moving on meant that something was ending, and something ending felt… bad. “Maybe if you want more space you should just spend more time back at Leviathan! That’d be fine!”</p><p>Ayda frowns, upset by what Fig said. “But if I did that I wouldn’t be with you, why can’t we both just move to a different place. I’ve done the math, we have enough money to move, and I talked to my father, we can move the door to a new app-”</p><p>Fig cut her off, jumping to her feet. “Why are you trying to figure out logistics! I don’t want to move, everything is fine as it is!”</p><p>Ayda nods, “Yes, everything is fine but it doesn’t mean it couldn’t be better.”</p><p>“Why do you feel like this isn’t enough? If you need more space you could just go ahead and move out to Leviathan! Okay!”</p><p>Ayda took a step back, hurt by what Fig had said. “I- I don’t want to move out without you. But I did pick up pretty much my whole life to spend time with you, and I just want to move, but I don’t want to fight about it.”</p><p>“Then stop asking about moving! I don’t want to move, so just stop!” Fig’s voice rose throughout the sentence, becoming a yell on the last three word, and despite the tense situation, that hadn’t happened before.</p><p>They both froze, the weight of what had just happened sitting between them.</p><p>As much as she tried to push it down, Ayda began to have fiery tears stream down her face. “I’ll- I’m just. I’m gonna go.”</p><p>Before Fig could open her mouth to protest, Ayda was already down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Damnit. They’d had such a good track record of not fighting, and now she’d made Ayda cry. God that was shitty of her.</p><p>Fig, with tears in her eyes, heads towards Kristen and Trackers room, and even in her upset state, she had the forbearance to make sure that she knocks. After a moment, she hears some rustling and a “Come in!” from behind the door, and opens it too see Tracker and Kristen sitting on opposite sides of the bed</p><p>“I-” Fig cut herself off, beginning to cry.</p><p>Tracker and Kristen shared a look before Kristen walked over and put a gentle hand on Fig’s shoulder. “What happened? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I- I fucked up. I yelled at Ayda and now she’s crying and it’s all my fault.”</p><p>Kristen made a sympathetic noise, and waited to hear more.</p><p>“I just- She wants to move out and move in together, in our own place, and I don’t think we should and I got upset and I just.” Fig started crying a little bit more.</p><p>Tracker spoke up “Why don’t you want to move out?”</p><p>Fig thought about it for a moment, going back to how she felt during the fight. She lingered on the feeling for a minute, trying to pull it apart in her head. She knew it didn’t really matter, but she wanted to stay here. She wanted to draw out the “Bad Kids” for as long as she could, because what if she wasn’t good enough without them? What if she had hit her prime?</p><p>“I just… I don’t want it to be over! Everyone’s moving out and starting new chapters and that’s great and I’m super happy for everyone but I’m just not ready for everything to be over. I’m not ready for high school to become the ‘good old days’ and I’m not sure what I’m doing next and it’s just all, it’s just too scary.”</p><p>Kristen puts a kind hand on Fig’s shoulder, and guides her to sit down on a bench, Tracker on her other side. “But what if what happens next is amazing? What if you love it? I know it’s scary to move on, but it’s also exciting. Have you told Ayda how you feel?”</p><p>Fig sighed, “No, I haven’t. I wasn’t expecting it and I didn’t really know how I felt, I just knew that I didn’t want to move out.”</p><p>“Well, there’s no way for Ayda to know how you feel unless you tell her, but I really do think that at least starting to think about moving on would be a good idea.”</p><p>“I know, you’re right Kristen. But what do I do now? We don’t fight, and I don’t know how to fix it.”</p><p>Tracker speaks up, shooting a signifcant glance at Kristen. “Just be honest, tell her how you feel, and try to find a compromise somewhere in the middle.”</p><p>Fig nods, rubbing her eyes. “I need to go talk to her, right?”</p><p>“Yeah” “Yes, you do”</p><p>Both answers came in unison, and Fig stood back up. “Thank you guys.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>Fig walks out of their room, pretty sure of where Ayda was.</p><p>She walked up the towers to the Abernants tower, and sure enough, about halfway up, she began to hear Adaine talking in soft tones, to who she assumed was Ayda. She heard bits like “I’m sure she didn’t mean it,” and “I know you too can work it out.”</p><p>As Fig walked up the stairs, she rounded the final curve to see Ayda and Adaine sitting side by side, backs against a wall of pictures, Ayda’s wings curling around herself, with her knees up to her chest.</p><p>Fig’s voice, for the first time in a very long time, struggled to exit her mouth. Barely a whisper she said, “I-I’m really sorry. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Adaine looked between the two of them, and seeing that another fight was almost certainly not going to break out between the two of them, stood up, told Ayda “I’m here whenever you want to talk, okay?”, and walked into her room.</p><p>“Do you want-” Fig cleared her throat, “Do you want to go back to our room, or do you wan to stay here? Either is totally fine, just want to know.</p><p>Ayda looked up a Fig, tears in her eyes. “I’d be fine with our room.” She stands up, and begins to walk down the stairs, and Fig follows behind her.</p><p>In silence, they return to the room, and Fig closes the door behind her, and almost immediately starts appolgizing. “I’m so sorry. I should not have yelled at you- I shouldn’t have even gotten upset with you, but I definitely shouldn’t have yelled at you. You didn’t do anything wrong, I was upset about something that didn’t even have anything to do with you and I am so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me but I’m just, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Ayda nods, still hurt and upset, but asks “What were you really upset about.”</p><p>Fig sighs, a lot of pent up stress suddenly leaving her exhausted, and collapses on the bed, her head in her hands.</p><p>Seeing that the fight was over, Ayda went over and sat next to Fig as well.</p><p>“I’m scared that moving on means that everything will be different and nothing will ever go back to being the same. And I know that moving on should be good, but I’m just worried it means that everything that has been so exciting and new and good about the last few years is over. And I don’t know what to do with that. I know that things will probably be good, but I’m just worried moving out means that well, it means that we’d be real adults and that's really scary.”</p><p>Ayda nods. “That makes sense. Does that mean you never want to move on, or will that change in the future.”</p><p>Fig shrugs, unsure “ I don’t know. I know that I should move on, but it’s just really really scary.” She sits up a bit taller, and takes Ayda’s hands in her own, looking into her fiery eyes. “But it was very wrong of me to take it out on you at all. I’m so sorry. I am so sorry. So, how about we just start to look at apartments! I think that I know that you’re right, and that moving out would be a good thing, but I’m just anxious.”</p><p>Ayda squeezes her hands back gently. “I understand. Let’s just look. And then we will see what happens.” Ayda fiercely looks back into Fig’s eyes. “But please know, no matter what, I want to be with you.”</p><p>Fig starts to cry again, just a little bit. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the lovely, incredible, amazing art in the chapter (and any others!) is done by the lovely, incredible, amazing artist Mallory! You can check more awesome work out on twitter @malalaisee and on tumblr @mal-a-l-aise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ayda & Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayda, or at least an Ayda, has had a child before. How will she feel about having another one?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few more years pass. Fig and Ayda have moved into a new house, on the outskirts of Elmville, far enough away from others for potent magical experiments and 3am rock band jams. Fig, overall is so glad she moved on. She tells Ayda a few times, and starts looking into some at least part time jobs in town. Something to tie her down a bit more. Once, at a family gathering, she mentions this, and Gilear points out that there is an open spot for a part time Bard Teacher at the school.</p><p>Fig debates it, for a while. She doesn’t know how to teach! But eventually, as she tells Ayda, she loves music so much, why not try to share that with some more people. Especially kids, who aren’t sure what they love yet.</p><p>She also teaches the kids rebellion, but just enough to be healthy. Well, maybe just a smidge more than that, according to reports from a very tired Gilear.</p><p>She starts the job, and she loves it. Ayda can tell it’s less draining than touring, and Fig becomes an unofficial counselor for students thinking about multiclassing. And pretty soon, she becomes an official one. Her eyes started to light up again, in a way that Ayda was starting to miss seeing.</p><p>One day, she gets a message on her crystal from Fig saying <em>Do u want 2 go on a date to Basar’s 2nite?</em></p><p>Quickly, Ayda texts back</p><p><em>My dearest Fig, I would love nothing more than to spend time with you.</em> Which is quickly followed by “<em>And ice cream. I would also like ice cream. I would like to both spend time with you and get ice cream. At the same time. Maybe we can share ice cream. Is this weird?</em></p><p>
  <em>Of course it’s not weird! Would love to share ice cream with u. See you at Basar’s in five?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright. I will see you at Basar’s to get ice cream in five minutes.</em>
</p><p>Ayda begins to fly, heading over to the ice cream parlor.</p><p>In a few minutes, she is nearly at the entrance when she sees a very familiar tiefling walking towards her.</p><p>“Hey! You’re just on time!” Fig walks towards her, and they embrace briefly before Fig takes her hand and walks in.</p><p>Basar happily seats them, and Fig turns to Ayda, excited.</p><p>“Ooh you haven’t had the sundae I usually get, would you want to share that one? It’s like three flavors, and it’s crazy good! And we could share it!”</p><p>“That sounds amazing, Fig. How was your day?”</p><p>As magically summoned ice cream sundae, complete with chocolate sauce and a cherry appeared before then, Fig began talking about her day. It wasn’t anything incredibly out of the ordinary, just about some music she’d been workshoppig with some students for a while, and how a kid who had been studying to be a wizard decided they wanted to be a barbarian, but something about the way the light was hitting Fig and how animatedly she was speaking, Ayda felt happy. And calm.</p><p>Smiling, she looked at Fig, currently sticking a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her face. “I love you.”</p><p>Around the ice cream, Fig went “Hmm!” she swallowed the ice cream and smiled softly back at Ayda.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>And then Fig pulled something, seemingly out of no where. “Have you ever thought about having kids?”</p><p>Ayda choked on the partially melted ice cream she was eating. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, you know I took Garthy in as my own child, and they turned out pretty awesome, but I don’t know if I would do something like that again, at least, this version of me. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It’s just something I’ve been thinking about a little bit lately. Why wouldn’t you do it again? Do you not like kids or something?”</p><p>“No, no I find children quite enjoyable! They ask some fascinating questions that most adults are afraid too, but I just wouldn’t want to put anyone else through what I put Garthy through.”</p><p>Fig cocked her head to the side, confused. “And what did you put them through?”</p><p>Ayda frowns, her leg bounces anxiously. “I raised Garthy, and then I died and came back as a child, and they had to raise me.” She paused, and looked deeply upset, like she didn’t quite know what to say next. “It's a terrible thing. It’s an awful fate, Figerouth, to have to raise your mother while mourning her death.” According to my notes, my death was unexpected, and from what Garthy has told me, it was violent, and they were still so young when it happened. I just worry that if I take that risk again, I’ll end up hurting my children.”</p><p>Fig nods, taking Ayda’s hand into her own. “That does sound really hard, Ayda, but have you ever talked to Garthly themself? Have you asked if they were hurt by what happened to you. Because it was awful, I’m sure, but you must have helped them so much, and given them love. I can’t imagine that losing you was worse than if they had never had you.”</p><p>Ayda chewed on her already melted spoonful of ice cream, looking deep in thought. “I’ll have to stop by the Gold Gardens the next time I venture out into Leviathan. I guess I never thought of it like that. Thank you.” Ayda paused for another second, then spoke up again, her tone inquisitive . “Do you want children, Figerouth?”</p><p>Fig flounders for a moment, unsure of what to say, but eventually settles on what Ayda can tell to be the truth. “I… I think I want kids? I don’t think it was really ever something I forgot about, but I love working with kids, and I love our family. I love who we are, and I love that more than anything, and if you don’t want kids, I’ll still love you with every single part of my heart, no matter what. But, I do think that I would love to see our family grow.”</p><p>Ayda nods, “Would you want to get married? I know that you’re all about rebellion, and marriage is a social construct, but if we ever did want kids, maybe a piece of paper would help us adopt.”</p><p>Fig chuckles, and smiles widely. “Ayda Augefort, are you asking me to marry you?”</p><p>Ayda smiles back. “Figerouth Faeth, Archdevil of Rebellion, you have my heart for now and for forever. Would you like to get that in writing by way of a marriage?”</p><p>Fig smiles, a few happy tears coming to her eyes, chuckling just a little bit “Ayda Augefort, Mistress of the Compass Points Library, you make my life full, and I could never imagine it without you in it. You make me better, and I love you with every part of me. I would love to get that in writing.”</p><p>Ayda’s smile widens. “Than we shall!”</p><p>The date continues, both women overjoyed, and eventually they head home.</p><p>The next day, they send out texts saying either “We’re getting married!” or “Fig and I have decided to use a formal ceremony to demonstrate our love to each other.” It depended on who was texting. Immediately, both their phones begin to blow up.</p><p>Fig!! That’s amazing, we have so much to plan! I’m so happy for you sweetheart!</p><p>Ayda, kiddo, I heard you and Fig are tying the knot! Congrats!</p><p>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMAZING</p><p>I want to be the flower girl</p><p>No, the ball, I will be the flower girl</p><p>Chuckling at the non stop buzzing, Fig pulls Ayda in for a kiss. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you so much too.”</p><p>After a moment of silence, sitting in each other's presence (to the background soundtrack of phones buzzing), Ayda goes to stand up.</p><p>“I’m going to head to Leviathan, to tell Garthy, and ask him about the whole childhood thing. I’ll be back in a few hours”</p><p>Fig smiles, and gives Ayda another quick peck. “See you soon!”</p><p>Ayda smiles right on back, and walks through the door into Compass Points.</p><p>The smell of saltwater and old books welcomes Ayda back onto Leviathan, and she quickly begins to fly over to the Gold Gardens.</p><p>She lands, and walks inside, and is nearly immediately greeted with a “Lovey! So great to see you!”</p><p>Garthy looks as fantastic as ever, either magic or a very good skin care routine was keeping them looking roughly the same as the had for the past decade or so.</p><p>Ayda, a smile still not dying down in the slightest, gives Garthy a quick hug.</p><p>Garthy smiles, anticipating some good news. “Ooh, I know that face, what happened?”</p><p>Slightly less dignified than normal, Ayda exclam“Fig and I are going to get married!”</p><p>“Ah! That’s incredibly wonderful, I’m so, so happy for you!”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Now, Ayda’s smile begins to fade to a shade of uncertainty, and she feels, and looks, just a bit anxious.</p><p>Garthy quickly clocks it, and gestures for her to follow him back into a more private space, so that they can talk.</p><p>“What’s on your mind? Is everything alright?” Their tone takes on a twinge of concern.</p><p>“Fig said… That she wanted to have kids.”</p><p>Garthy nods silently, not knowing where Ayda stood, but not wanting to assume either. “And how do you feel about kids?”</p><p>Ayda avoids the question. “Were you okay? After the version of me that had been taking care of you died?”</p><p>Garthy looks taken aback by the question, but Ayda continues. “Was it upsetting, to see the person who had been taking care of you as a child?”</p><p>Garthy hesitates for a second, unsure of what to say. “It wasn’t the best experience, I’ll admit, but I was glad you weren’t really gone. In the note you left me- Did you know you left me a note?”</p><p>Ayda shakes her head no.</p><p>“Right. The last version of you, when I was old enough to understand, told me how phoenixes work, how your, or her, death would work. And then a couple of years later, she gave me a letter, but put a ward on it so I wouldn’t be able to open it until she… started again. It told me that this version of you would be different, and would need help, and that she hoped that I might give some of that help, because even if it was a different version of her, she was a part of you, and any being that was a part of her would care for me.”</p><p>Ayda nods, seemingly processing what was just told to her.</p><p>“And knowing that a part of her was still tangible, and still here, that really helped. It was odd, certainly, but some people take care of their parents as they grow old and forget their children. You just happened to grow young. And I will say, I do see parts of the women who raised me in you. But, I also see that you are your own, incredibly amazing, person. So it was upsetting, but not worse than normal.”</p><p>They paused for a second, consdiering their next words.</p><p>“The love that both versions of you have given me, and the joy you’ve brought, means that I would not let this stop you from having children. Not at all.”</p><p>Ayda nods, a few silent tears down her cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They sit in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes.</p><p>A few months fly by, and it’s the Augefort-Faeth-Insatiable marriage before long.</p><p>The wedding is beautiful, with flowers and oranges and speeches and golden rings, and many many tears.</p><p>Fig and Ayda walk away, just as close as ever, but now with the legal documentation to back it up. It’s incredible.</p><p>A few more weeks pass before Ayda brings it up, but she does.</p><p>“Fig, I thought about what you said at Basar’s, about kids.”</p><p>Fig immediately looked up from the laundry she was folding. “Oh?”</p><p>“I think. I think that I would also like children.”</p><p>Fig burst out into a smile. “Really?”</p><p>Ayda gives a confident nod of her head. “Really.”</p><p>“That’s amazing! We have to take some classes and stuff, but then we can adopt a kid.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Ayda pauses for a second. “Maybe two children?”</p><p>Although just a minute ago, if someone had asked Ayda if she thought it possible to smile wider, she would have said no, somehow Fig’s smile grows. “That sounds really really good.”</p><p>After half a year of classes and childproofing and reading every book on parenting available, Ayda walks home with a two-year old wood elf, Nassia, in her arms, while Fig carries a newborn halfling, Janlin, in hers.</p><p>Life is so incredibly beautiful, even if it’s stressful and sleep deprived and covered in all kinds of gross baby things, and Ayda is so, so happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yet again! Fantastic artwork done by Mallory! Please check them out on twitter @malalaisee and on tumblr @mal-a-l-aise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Both & Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death comes for them both, but death might not be the end for their story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick heads up, this chapter describes the death of both major characters. This isn't written in a tragic way, but rather in a way I hope shows a beautiful story having a complete ending. This is written in a very different style, so I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It ends up being inevitable. Life can’t go on forever, and even with the lifespan of a Celestial being and Archdevil, death cannot be avoided forever. </p><p>The Archdevil of Rebellion and the Mistress of the Compass Points Library live together in peace for many years. They raise their family, finding joy in each and every moment, even in sorrow. </p><p>They knew they would outlive some of their friends, but the knowledge doesn’t lessen the hurt. They lose them, slowly and quickly, and everytime it hurts just as bad. And they know, they know that there are planes and life beyond, but they still miss them something fierce.  </p><p>One thing that they know, even if they don’t say it outloud is that one of them will have to leave the other behind. Even if it’s just for a day or a year or a decade, there will be time when they are without each other, when they are out of reach of a message spell or a magical feather. </p><p>No one is quite sure how long Fig will live. The devils before her have come from the upper and lower planes, and no one knows what her fate will be. Half-phoniexs can hold out for hundreds of years, but according to her notes, Ayda knows that none of her prior three deaths were expected or… natural.</p><p>And they don’t let the fear of pain take away from their life, they’re happy. They life a life of (relative) peace, and spread happiness around them. </p><p>Fig stays at Augefort, finding immense satisfaction in helping people learn who they were always meant to be. Of course, her duties are somewhat split between going on the rare adventure that was just a little bit too hard for the new crew of heroes, running a part of hell, and still putting out the occasional music every now and then. She’s a little bit split, and also has her family, but she finds whenever starts running a bit low on time and a bit high on stress, she finds that another teacher at Augefort would actually really, really like to teach her class on the history of bards. And, most of the time, she’s already told the story about the rock babies who all went to heaven, so she’s more than happy to pass it over.</p><p>Ayda keeps running the Compass Points Library, and it becomes a haven for all the youth on the island, along with pirates who maybe are getting just a little bit tired of the pirate life, to come and study and learn new things. Ayda also becomes a powerful protector of Leviathan, and funding becomes an issue of the past. She finds several youth in the city who seem to share a passion for shared knowledge and arcane study. She teaches them how to become librarians, protectors of the shelfs of the Compass Points. And she has a door back to her home, back to Fig whenever she wants it. </p><p>It’s slow, and it’s not violent, but Fig does age. Not as fast as a normal tiefling, but grey hairs begin to grow, and wrinkles do form. And it takes a long, long time, at least two and half centuries, but Figerouth Faeth the Insatiable, the Archdevil of Rebellion does grow old. The grey grows out, and she begins to grow a bit weaker. She steps back from adventuring officially, but does keep singing and teaching. And eventually, she weans down her hours, then cuts them off completely. She and Ayda spend time with their children, and thrillingly, their grandchildren. They travel the world for a few years. And then one night, Fig says it.</p><p>“I think we’re running out of time.” </p><p>Ayda squeezes her eyes closed, but nods. “I know.” She pauses for a second. “I think that I’m pretty close to needing to start again. I can put it off for a few more years, but I just wanted to spend every last moment with you.” </p><p>Fig sighs, heavily, “Do you think that, after all of this we’ll end up in the same place?” <br/>“I… I don’t know. I don’t know what happens to me after I start again.” </p><p>Fig chuckles. “Well I guess that universe has gotta hold out one or two secrets for us to discover.” </p><p>“I suppose.” </p><p>Fig smiles gently, then starts again. “You know I don’t have years right. I think I have a few months, maybe.” </p><p>Ayda grabs Fig’s hand and pushes a kiss to it. “I know.” A few tears start to make a trek down both of their faces. “I’ll love you forever. Any one, who is any part of me, will love you. Even if they don’t know why.” </p><p>There are many whispered words of comfort that night. The next day, they both agree that it’s probably best to go back to Spyre, spend some time with the family. </p><p>They do, and it’s perfect. </p><p>Fig passes away peaceful, with a small smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Ayda grieves, and she grieves fiercely. It never starts to hurt less, but she learns to live with it. </p><p>A few years pass, and she’s in a field, squeezing Adaine’s hand tightly. “You won’t let me forget her?” </p><p>“I won’t. I swear on everything that will take an oath, I will not let you forget her.” </p><p>With a small sob, Ayda steps back, and keeps walking back until she knows that Adaine won’t be hurt. And then she lets go. </p><p> </p><p>There are several more Ayda’s all armed with the knowledge that the elven oracle needs them to keep the past alive. Ayda thrives in her lives, knowing that she has lived full lives before and will again. Centuries pass, and the elven oracle passes on. </p><p>The last tether Ayda has is gone. She expects to feel empty, but instead she feels at peace.</p><p>The next time she starts again, there is no baby in her place. She erupts into fire like she always does, and when it is over, there is only ash left. </p><p> </p><p>Ayda opens her eye’s, and she sees a tiefling. And then it clicks. All of her lifetimes rush through her, leaving her with more memories than she knew she could have. But through them all, one memory emerged. </p><p>Fig </p><p>She hears a soft chuckle, and Ayda realizes she said the name out loud. </p><p>She sees Fig’s face, her form is the way she remembers her when they were young. She says her name again, just to feel it on her lips, and then rushes forward and hugs her tightly. </p><p>“Guess I did get best of all the Ayda’s then?”</p><p>A half chuckle, half sob escapes from Ayda. “Yeah, Fig. You did.”</p><p>And she remembers. She’s a phoenix. No death is an end. It’s a new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>